1. Field
This invention is concerned with shade structures, such as umbrellas, particularly large free-standing umbrellas, which have at least one hub that carries a plurality of ribs and which is separable into at least two hub components, each carrying a set of ribs. The hub components of each of the relevant hub(s) are nestable together to provide new combinations of rib geometry that are particularly useful in umbrellas having more efficient operating characteristics and/or variable geometry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shade structures, and in particular umbrellas, have long been known that comprise a pole supporting a set of ribs to which is attached a fabric canopy and having a mechanism mounted to the pole that operates to extend or retract the ribs and thereby raise or lower the canopy.
As use of outdoor restaurants, patios and gardens and the like becomes more popular, so there is an increasing demand for shade structures that are more flexible, visually appealing or offer enhanced features or ease of operation.